


The X's: Wedgies

by a54321



Category: The X's
Genre: Spanking, Underwear, spank, spanked, spanks, wedgie, wedgied, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: I have these stories posted on Deviantart and fanfiction.net, but felt like adding them here as well.





	1. Sibling Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Yes, I'm actually writing a story for The X's, a show that I wish had lasted longer.
> 
> Characters: www.youtube.com/watch?v=afV2i4csJok
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The X's.

** **

** Sibling Shenanigans **

In a bedroom that was much more of a laboratory than anything else, a short 10-year-old boy sporting messy orange hair, some very noticeable buck teeth, and freckles was carefully connecting wires and circuits in his latest invention on his workbench.

Garbed in a green/light green striped t-shirt and blue shorts (and a pair of red-tinted safety goggles at the moment), this was Truman X, youngest member of the spy family known as the X's. And at the moment, he was doing what any young child in his position would be doing:

Tormenting his older sibling.

Well, preparing to anyways.

With the pieces of his latest device properly assembled, the young genius took a screwdriver and sealed on the main casing with a few screws before removing his goggles to properly look over his creation.

On the surface, it looked like a simple hover sphere the size of a basketball with a single camera eye on the front. On the inside though, it held cruel devices and programming that would let it do its job without Truman getting in trouble with mom and dad for making it.

Or worse, getting in trouble with Tuesday herself. His 14-year-old sister was often quick and vicious with her reprisals…

** FLASHBACKS **

** **

** **

Tuesday X.

She was a girl who had messy spikes of green-dyed hair on her head, teal green eyes, and a small dot of blackened skin just above the left side of her upper lip as a beauty mark, she was dressed in her usual sleeveless white top sporting a blue and red target on the chest, black collar around her neck and matching wristbands, green and red/dark red checkered skirt stopping a few inches above her knees, and her tights that had a checkered pattern of dark, light, and normal greys.

At the moment though, she was deprived of her usual knee-high black stiletto boots. Why? Well…

"Wedgie!" she shouted, having sneaked up behind Truman and, gripping the exposed waistband of his tighty whities, lifted his undies up straight over his head and down over his eyes.

"OOOWWWWWWCCCHHHHH!" he cried, buttocks clenching around the fabric digging in tightly between them.

"THAT was for filling my boots with hot pink dye." she said as her brother was hunched over in pain.

"GYYYRRRRGGH!" Truman gasped/grunted as Tuesday lifted him off ground by his underwear. She then bounced him hard, making his briefs ride up more in the front and stretch out a couple inches in the back. "GAAHHH!"

Gripping the front of his undies, she pulled hard both there and on the back of them while shouting, "SQUEAKY CLEAN!"

"AYYYEEEEEE!" Squealing as she proceeded to stretch his underwear back and forth, Truman still did NOT regret hiding robo-roaches in his sister's lunch.

"OWWW! OWWIIEE! OOWWW! UURRGGHHH!" Truman shouted and grunted as Tuesday flung him back and reeled him in by his briefs repeatedly like a YoYo.

"Stop eavesdropping on my phone calls!" she yelled, flinging backwards and up on his return trip before spinning him for an around the world wedgie.

"AAAAAHHHOWOOOWWW!" Six 360-degree spins later, she stopped and, using both hands to jerk him back by his underwear that had now gotten much long than he was tall, did a sort of ribbon twirl with the stretched cotton to bind him up in it before dropping him on his butt. "Chafes… so bad…" he squeaked out.

** FLASHBACKS END **

** **

** **

The redheaded boy shuddered, buttocks unconsciously clenching up at the memories.

He shook those thoughts from his had though, getting on with his plan.

Pressing the sole button on a small remote, he watched the spherical drone start up, a small gravity-defying field emitting from the bottom of it as it hovered off of the ground. Waving at it, Truman said, "Alright, you know your mission?"

It nodded itself in an affirmative gesture.

"Great, now get out there!" Truman commanded, pressing his finger down on a button beneath his workbench to open up a hole and tunnel in the wall leading down and away from the X household. His own secret pathway in and out of the house installed for when he was up to something not-so-good.

The sphere flew out it, the exit closing behind it as Truman gave a grin that would make anyone question his true moral alignment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her bedroom, relaxing comfortably on her bed while reading through a punk rock magazine, was the drone's target, Tuesday X. Her black boots were discarded off to the side of the bed as she took in all the latest gossip from the music business.

Relaxed as she was, she was completely unprepared for Home Base's monitor to pop in and sound an alarm with a red light flashing I the room. **"Warning, warning!"**

****

****

"Uuugghh…" Setting her magazine on the side of the bed and looking at the red-screened monitor as it entered her room. "What is it THIS time?" she asked, expecting this to be a message related to S.N.A.F.U.

 **"A drone of unknown origin is currently headed directly for your bedroom window!"** Home Base told her hurriedly, screen changing from red to an image of said drone sailing towards her window.

"What?!'" she questioned just as the spherical machine smashed through her window. "Grrr, just great…" Scowling at the machine, she leapt up from the bed, right hand grabbing three razor sharp CDs off her bedside table as she did. "I don't know why you're here or which idiot sent you, but you are officially scraps!" she shouted throwing her deadly disks at it.

The drone floated downward, casually avoiding the attack as the CDs were embedded I the wall behind it as the machine's sides opened to unleash metal tendrils with four flexible claws on the ends (three claws acting as fingers and the fourth taking on the thumb role).

Tuesday sighed. "And of course, it has arms." Grabbing the CD player off of her table, the thin girl took aim and got ready to fight. At the same time though, she couldn't help but wonder why her parents and brother weren't coming in here in here to help her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the grocery store, Mr. X, a muscular man who wore a formal black suit and red tie and had pitch black hair, looked through the back label on the cereal box and called out, "Honey, I don't see magic on the list of ingredients!"

Mrs. X, a slim and curvy woman with short orange hair, green eyes, boots matching her daughters, a tight grey top with a white shirt underneath and a pair of tight grey pants that clung perfectly to her round hips, responded, "Magically delicious is just an expression, dear. There's no actual magic in it."

"Got it!" he called back, glancing around to make sure that no one was staring at them. Aside from a few sideways glances, their efforts to appear as normal shoppers seemed to be going well.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Truman's room/lab, alarms and bells were going off wildly as the red warning light flashed to alert him to his sister's situation.

Not that he was paying it much mind, his red goggles kept him from noticing the change in light and his earplugs, put in for 'safety' as he handled a chemical that could explode loudly, made it all easy to ignore. His eyes only turning from the chemical on occasion to glance at the two ordinary progress bars on a screen attached to his desk indicating his drone's condition and the amount of footage its camera eye had recorded.

CDs sharp enough to cut straight into steel were launched from their player as Tuesday hopped, ducked, and flipped about her room to dodge the drone's claws as she fired at it.

It dodged her too well though, easily rolling out of the way and avoiding her well-aimed every time until… *CLICK CLICK*

"Uhoh…" she uttered.

With her CD player on empty, the drone was now safe to rush right in at her. Preemptively, she rose from her crouched stance and started a spin kick to hit it as it came closer. However, it stopped just out of range of her foot and, as she was turned around from the kick's momentum, its claws extended further out and the sharp pincers snapped onto a thin, purple waistband that, during their battle, had ridden up just the tiniest bit past her checkered skirt.

She had less than a second to feel the metal touching her before her pretty purple panties were brutally yanked up all the way to the top of her head. "AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Body locking up from the sudden and intense chafing between her large, soft buttocks, she was helpless as the stretchy material was pulled over her hair and then down to cover her face, waistband snapping her chin as she let out a muffled scream.

Her body shuddered for a second before she collapsed to her knees, groaning through her newly created underwear mask as her head was tilted back. The drone wasn't done with her yet though.

As she tried to unhook the waistband from her chin, one of the metal hands grabbed onto the panties running up her back and tugged upward to make her fully bend over and raise up her rear end. "UUURRRGGGHH! 'EEEYYY!" she yelled, voice muffled by her panties.

As her generous backside wigged in discomfort, the machines other set of claws grabbed onto her skirt and tugged it down, making her face turn pink beneath her 'mask.' That set of claws then adjusted themselves, connecting and merging to form a thin and wide steel paddle.

Her butt, protected only by her thin and tights stretched even thinner over her round cheeks while her panties beneath them were wedged tightly into her crack, was then met with a harsh THWACK from the paddle, making it jiggle on impact. "GAAAAHHHH!"

**THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

****

****

"OOOWWWWWWOOOOOWWW!" Her soft booty wobbling with every spank, she tried without success to crawl away, her attempt thwarted by the claws still gripping her panties lifted them up higher, tugging her back and raising her butt up higher while digging her wedgie in deeper.

**THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

****

****

"HYYYYRRRGGHHH!" she shrieked through her wedgie mask, eyes welling up with tears she refused to shed beneath it as her bottom stung more and more with every hit, burning in agony until, finally, the paddling stopped.

Before she could get a chance to breathe a sigh of relief though, the claws hauled her up by her panties, drawing a strangled gasp from her as she was lifted up like a handbag.

"GYYYYGGHH!" Her butt clenched tightly, she began flailing her limbs about as the drone hung her light panties from two of the ceiling fan's blades.

Holding her head with one hand to keep her in position as she squirmed, the drone used its other arm to begin manually spinning the fan blades, cruelly twisting her wedgie in deeper and tighter. "GYYYRRRRRGGGHHAAAHHHH!"

After five full rotations, it stopped. This time, the drone actually gave her a few moments to breath, breaths coming in high and deep.

Its work done, the machine let go of her and flew out the window, leaving Tuesday to spin in her hanging wedgies as the fan blades reversed themselves "Aaahhhhh! Aaeyyye eeee?!" she cried through the light purple fabric that was covering her face and limiting the movement of her jaw.

In the midst of this, Truman walked into the room with a small ray gun that had a vial of red liquid inserted into the top of it in hand. Seeing his sister's predicament, he began snickering and then outright laughing. "HahahahHAHAHA! Oh man, heheh, what happened to big butt up over there?" he asked, playing dumb and snickering some more.

 **"Finally!"** Home Base exclaimed, monitor lowering down to Truman's height. **"Your sister was attacked by an unknown hostile drone and just what on Earth is it that has kept so busy as to ignore MULTIPLE danger alarms for so long?!"**

****

****

"I was working on this." Truman answered, patting the ray gun in his right hand. "Chemicals were a bit volatile at first so I put in ear plugs to stay focused and in case a loud and possibly DEAFENING explosion happened." Looking up and his sister, he asked, "Hey Tues, you want me to get you and that bubble butt of yours down?"

"EEESSSSHHH!" she shrieked through her wedgie mask, the chafing in her crack and burning stings afflicting her butt cheeks too painful for her to bother arguing with him about the size of her rear.

"Well, you're gonna owe me one if I do." he said, voice filled with sinister intentions.

"UHHT!" she shouted, Home base sighing at the exchange taking place and retracting his monitor into the ceiling to wait out whatever nonsense was about to happen.

"Hey, you don't HAVE to put yourself in my debt." he said, smugly stating, "You could also just wait for mom and dad to come home and get you down."

She let out a whimper at her ultimatum. Biting her lip, she did consider just waiting out her wedgie. The feeling of gravity sinking the fabric deeper into her crack and practically biting her, however, changed her mind. "IINNE! I OWWWE OOU! UST ET EE OOWWWNN!"

"Heh, sure thing, Tuesday." he said, grinning evilly as he aimed his ray gun to blast her free. Red liquid in the top of it starting to bubble as he pulled a trigger, the gun fired a beam of concentrated heat to burn away at the fabric tying her up there.

Unfortunately, he had accidentally on purpose aimed too low, and beam instead collided with her rear end. "UUURRRGGGHHHAAAAAHHHHHOOOOWWWW!" she shrieked, her butt started to burn as her tights were singed off to expose her bodacious and wedgied booty.

"Whoops… heheh, aimed a little low there." he said, raising the gun up higher and firing again while her now VERY red rump steamed.

With the beam actually burning her panties where they were tangled up on the fan this time, Tuesday was dropped onto her front. Her speech no longer being interfered with by a mask of cotton, though it still laid over her face, she let out a very clear and strained, "Oooowwwwiiieee!"

Chuckling to himself, Truman turned and started exiting the room, telling Tuesday, "I'm gonna go work on some more stuff. Don't worry though, I'll listen for anymore alarms this time."

He'd also be downloading his drone's recordings since he doubted Home Base would let him view the home's recordings of the event.

Tuesday, meanwhile, got up on shaky legs and started making her way down to the kitchen for some ice, her walk awkward as she dug the remains of her destroyed panties out of her burning butt.


	2. She Owed Him One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A sequel to my story The X's: Sibling Shenanigans.
> 
> Since he gets mentioned in this story, here is a picture of the X family's pet dog, Rex X: thexs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Char_52629.jpg
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The X's.

**She Owed Him One **

"Are we seriously doing this?" Tuesday X, her spiked and messy hair changed to a teal color today, asked her brother as she followed him to his room.

"Hey, you agreed to owe me one if I got you down." Truman pointed out, smugly reminding her of the event just three days ago. "And I did."

"Yeah, after BURNING my butt." she argued as they stood before his bedroom door. A devious smile formed on her lips as he began to open it. "Speaking of which…"

Quickly and ruthlessly, she stuck a hand down the back of his shorts, grabbed onto his tighty whities, and gave them a devastating PULL. "AAAGGHHHOWWW!" he cried as his briefs stretched all the way up and over his head with enough speed that the friction produced actual smoke between his buttocks as his waistband was hooked onto his forehead nice and tight. "Nyyygggghhh!"

"I've been meaning to get you back for that." The agony her butt had been experiencing at the time was the only thing that had distracted her from doing so and put it out of her mind. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Uuurrrgghh…" he grunted, head tilted back and hunched over as he pried his briefs off of his head. "I told you, that was an ACCIDENT!" he lied.

"Surrrre it was." she sarcastically replied with an eyeroll. "Just be glad that you actually got me down, or you'd be walking funny for a week from the chafing I'd give your crack."

Growling a bit as he stuffed his stretched-out underwear back into his shorts, he tried to calm down. _Just wait a bit longer and then she'll be the one chafing and screaming._ he reminded himself. "Whatever. Just remember, you owe me. One free experiment, no consequences."

"ONLY if you don't mutate me or causing any lasting-"

"Long-lasting!" he corrected, reminding her of what they'd agreed on this morning.

"…any long-lasting harm." she finished. She'd let him negotiate up to the 'long-lasting' part on the basis that equipment testing (especially when it came to new gadgets) could get very unintentionally hazardous.

That, and because he'd offered her the last of the extra-large pancakes at breakfast that morning as part of the deal and she'd been feeling a little extra hungry at the time. Stupid hunger… she though with regret about having caved that easily at the time.

Truman's bedroom door now opened, the siblings began walking in over to what the younger of them had prepared.

Past all the seemingly random chemicals and engineering parts was a glass booth, the glass likely being of the more durable and resistant type, that had a drain in the middle of it (likely to get rid of water from the emergency sprinkler inside if it was set off) and a chair could be seen inside against one of the booth's back wall.

The chair was a recliner chair with a chrome color on its plush exterior. Armrests were, of course, built on the sides, there was a leg rest deployable by lever on the righthand side, and it just overall looked like it would be very comfy to sit in.

"Here she is." Truman said, gesturing at it.

"You built a chair?" Tuesday asked, arms crossed and a look on her face that gave off an air of being confused and underwhelmed.

"Try THE chair." Truman replied. "Beneath each armrest, in addition to cupholders, is an array of buttons activating it's many features. Gravity defying hover fields, micro-boosters, cyber-arms, lasers, massage function, high definition screens, speakers, Wi-Fi, ALL the works!"

"What, did you put a shower, sink, and toilet in it too?" was the sarcastic reply Tuesday used to hide her genuine interest in the object before her.

"Still in development." Truman muttered, not sounding happy about being unable to get his char furnished with plumbing.

His sister tilted his head now. "And just to be clear, you want ME to test out YOUR incredible new super chair?" she asked suspiciously.

"Hey, if it turns out I missed some small, really important detail that could backfire horribly on the user, better you be the one to figure it out." he replied.

Glaring at her brother, Tuesday reached down and snatched him off the ground by the seat of his pants. "Hey!" he shouted as she tossed him up, hand then shooting out to grab where she saw his already stretched briefs slipping out. "You said no consequencccceeEEEESSS! AGGGHH!"

His pain-filled hisses and grunting as she pulled on his briefs for the second time that day turned her glare into a grin as she held him in a dangling wedgie. "Not a consequence of the experiment." she defended, giving him a bounce that made him squeak and added another couple of inches onto his undies. "This is just for what you said."

Not stopping, she continued bouncing the boy, adding more and more inches to the cotton. "OowowowowoOWOWWWWIIEEE!" Soon getting the Truman's underwear long enough that he only hovered a couple of inches off the ground, she tossed him up and caught the underwear in the middle

Lifting him up a bit higher to look him in the eyes, she said, "And now I'm done." That was followed by unceremoniously dropping him onto his wedgied and clenched up buttocks.

"Oooooowwwww…" Biting his bottom lip as he inhaled and exhaled through his nose, he scowled at his sister for her loophole abuse. Calming down and then getting back to his feet while once again digging his underwear out of his crack after unclenching his glutes, another grunt and hiss left his mouth as he managed it. "Will you just, AGH, get in the booth and try out the chair?!"

"Alright, alright." she said, going to the booth and getting inside it. Her voice coming in through its speakers do to the booth's natural soundproofing, he heard her ask, "So how do I test it?"

Adjusting the microphone outside the booth on its control panel, he answered, "It's got a DNA scanner built in for security. Anyone with enough X family DNA, like you, is good to sit. So, feel free to plant those giant pillows you call butt cheeks any time now."

"There's nothing wrong with my butt!" she shouted angrily.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Just sit down already."

Giving a growl of her own, she stomped over to the chair, turned, and sat herself down on it with her legs crossed. "Okay, now what?"

"Put your arms on the rests and the DNA scan will start. That unlocks the controls in the armrests." he explained.

Doing as he said, she triggered a scan.

And then shackles from the armrests suddenly locked around her wrists. "What the…" Uncrossing her legs to try and forcibly stand up as she pulled at the arm restraints, Tuesday shouted, "Truman! What is this?!"

The boy held back a chuckled and, thankful that she couldn't see the grin on his face right now, lied, "I don't know. You triggered the security system somehow. Hang on…"

As he pretended to try and do something helpful with the booth's control panel, Tuesday struggled harder but felt herself freeze up as a pair of metal arms, each sporting three long fingers, came out of the chair's back. "Uhhh, Truman!"

"Don't worry, I didn't put anything lethal or too bad I the security." he responded, only diminishing her worry by the smallest amount.

"Then what does it do?!" she demanded to know as the metal arms bent around towards the front of her.

"Oh, you'll probably find out in a second." he answered. And she did.

The metal fingers grabbed onto her checkered skirt and began tugging it off of her. "Hey! Quit that, you stupid perv bots!" She tried curling up her legs to stop the process, but the arms were long enough and capable enough of bending that they still got it off of her. "You made the security to STRIP people!" she shouted at her brother.

Beneath her tights, one could now make out traces of her pink granny panties, especially where the grey fabric was extra thin and stretched in the back to the point of being see-through.

"Not exactly." Truman replied, trying to sound sheepish as he kept up his act.

A slot that opened up on the chairs soft back, the opening at the same height and Tuesday's lean waist. From that slot emerged a spool like one would expect wires or cables to be coiled around.

Two small hooks on the spool latched onto the back of Tuesday's grey tights and pink panties, the teen yelping at the cool touch of the metal. "What was that?!" Tugging on her panties I the process, the spool then retreated back into its slot. "Eep!"

That little tug was nothing though.

Slowly, the spool began to rotate and wind her panties around itself. "Nyyyggghhh… Are you kidding meeee?!" she shouted, voice going up octave by octave as her panties were pulled and wound tighter and tighter, slowly digging into her buttocks and making the soft globes clench up.

Though her panties were stretchy, getting longer and longer as the spool spun, her the back of her tights were shredded almost instantly. Tuesday's right eye twitched as her wedgie worsened, sucking in her bottom lip and whimpering as the spool began to speed up a little.

As if that weren't enough, the metal hands descended again and grabbed onto the FRONT of her panties, yanked them up harshly and adding about six inches in length to that side with just the one pull. "AAAAYYYYEEEEE!" Tuesday lifted up her hips on instinct to lessen the tension and friction being applied to her groin, which had the effect of worsening the wedgie she was getting from behind. "AAGGGHHH!"

The metal hands tugged up on her panties again, making her squeal and her hips rise as the spool's continuous turned tugged her panties the opposite way and brought her butt back down as she grunted. Then the hands tugged again.

A brutal game of tug of war ensued as she was yanked bank and forth, her groin and butt flossed and chafed in a squeaky clean wedgie that kept her squealing and grunting for a couple of minutes until…

**RRRRIIIP**

Mercifully, her durable pink panties finally ripped, tearing in two and she sucked in a breath of air in relief, beginning to inhale and exhale as she collapsed in her soft seat to recover from her chafing. "Finalllyyyyy…" she whimpered out.

"Ummm, Tues, it's actually not over yet…" Truman warned.

"What?" she asked weakly with fearful disbelief in her voice right before a third metal restraint came out of the chair's back and two more popped out around her legs. "Oh no…"

And then, an electrical current ran through the chair's seat.

"OWWW!" she shouted, trying and failing to sit up as a series of electroshocks assaulted her backside, the chair's restraints ensuring that she couldn't sit up. "Ooowoww! Nnnyyyggghhh!"

The shocks stopped then.

They stopped because the seat was now able to rapidly heat up, the temperature quickly turning unbearable as it the electricity previously rushing through it allowed it to rapidly approach hot coal levels. "AAAHHHOOOWWW! TRUUUMAAANNNNN!" she shrieked, her bare butt squirming on the hot surface.

"Just give me a couple minutes, I think I found the problem!" her brother shouted, pretending that he'd just made some progress.

"MINUTES!" she screamed, voice getting strained from all her squealing earlier as her rump was now getting roasted. "OwowowowOWWWWIIIEEE! HUURRRRYYYYY!"

"Working on it!" he called back.

"AAAAAHHHHOOOWWIIIEEE!" A couple of minutes went by. Then three. Then four. Her butt was turning red from the heat and she was starting to lose the ability to scream as tears welled up in her eyes, the liquid soon falling down her face and making her mascara run.

At the five-and-a-half-minute mark Truman finally decided she'd had enough and just hit the emergency release button. "Got it!"

"HYYYYAAHHHOWWW!" shrieked his sister, leaping out of the chair as her restraints her undone and panting heavily as she laid on the ground with her reddened rear end raised upward.

As a small mercy, Truman activated the emergency sprinkler in the booth, letting cold water rain down on her and drawing a whimper from her as it began to cool her buttocks before flowing down the booth's drain.

Chuckling, Truman opened up the booth and said, "So get this. I was looking for the problem and here it is. After setting the DNA lock to X family DNA, I also added in Rex's DNA so that the chair wouldn't freak out anytime he, like puppies always do, jumps on the chair without permission. But, heheh, I accidentally deleted OUR DNA when I entered his. It's an easy fix though."

Soaking wet on the ground, she glared up at him. "You are sooooo lucky I'm actually respecting our deal." she muttered, voice tired.

"Yep! That's why I made it with you." he said with a grin, feeling luckier about the fact that he was such a good actor.


	3. Retaliations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Tuesday and Truman spark retaliations in a vicious cycle of wedgies.
> 
> Tuesday X, Annasthesia Montijo, Skipper Swenson, and Kimla Meeks (from left to right):
> 
> http://i.ytimg.com/vi/PjUYc2FIeMU/hqdefault.jpg
> 
> Image taken from the episode License to Slumber.
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The X's.

**Retaliations**

Tuesday X, a green-haired teen currently garbed in her light blue with white spots pajama bottoms and matching short sleeved top that exposed her midriff, tiredly opened her bedroom door that morning, one hand rubbing away the sleep from her eyes as she left her room.

Turning and looking down the hall, her body stiffened and her face went from tired to serious almost instantly as she saw Truman (wearing loose-fitting blue pajama shorts and a matching t-shirt) step out of his own room, her brother having almost the same reaction as he noticed her.

Their eyes narrowed at each other for a moment before shifting over to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Truman, being closer, broke into a sprint towards it.

Tuesday had the advantages of longer legs though, and swiftly caught up to him as she made her own dash. Quickly catching up to him, she bent over and, where his shorts had sagged down a bit, grabbed onto the exposed waistband of his tighty whities.

The redheaded child was yanked back in the middle of his run by the feeling of cotton invading the space between his buttock, chafing his crack as his glutes clenched around the fabric that was stretched straight up to his neck as he was lifted off the ground with his loose-fitting pants falling off in the process. "AAAGGHHH!"

Skidding to a stop in front of the bathroom door, Tuesday dangled the boy by his underwear, taunting, "Oldest gets first dibs, shrimp."

"This isn't ov-OWW!" The boy's attempt at making a threat was cut off as Tuesday bounced him, lengthening his undies a couple more inches before she tossed him backwards and entered the bathroom with a laugh.

Wincing from the pain of his wedgie, Truman watched the bathroom door close shut while digging his briefs out of his crack. As he'd tried to say, this was definitely not over.

* * *

In the bathroom, Tuesday spat in the sink as she finished brushing her teeth, rinsing off her toothbrush before putting it back on the holder. Grabbing the bottle of mouthwash, she was unaware of the little metal balls rolling into the room from the gap between the door and the floor.

As she began to rinse out her mouth and gargle, she continued to remain oblivious to them as the small devices as they began to connect and combine, parts merging together to form a sort of helmet with thin arms and claws attached.

And when she dropped her pants to start stripping down for a shower, exposing a light purple pair of granny panties that clung tightly to her, the helmet was finally ready to make its move.

Metal hands pushing on the tiled floor, it jumped up and onto her head of messy/spikey hair and slid a strap under her chin to keep itself on firmly. "What the heck?!" Immediately, she tried to pull the thing off of her head, tugging at it in vain.

As she failed at that, the three metal claws that acted as hands reached down and grabbed ahold of her panties, viciously pulling them straight up her back to her head.

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" Her knees buckled and her posture slouched heavily as she felt her crack burn. Sowing no mercy, the helmet's strong arms continued wedgieing her with one brutal pull after another, arms alternating back and forth like someone rushing to pull in a line of rope. "Stopstopstop STAAAAAHHHHHHHP!" she begged, screaming and gripping the sink for support to keep standing as her granny panties were stretched-out into a painfully tight thong.

Once her panties were a good nine-and-a-half long, the arms stopped pulling, leaving Tuesday whimpering and her buttocks clenched tight. Their work still not complete though, they took advantage of her state to hastily wrap her undergarments around her arms, pulling them tight.

"GYYYGGHH!" The panties were then knotted like that, locking the wedgie in place while limiting her arm movements. Finishing up their work on her, the helmet's arms reached down to her booty, grabbed it, and tasered it just as she was beginning to squeak from the cold touch. "GYYDRRDED!"

Twitching from the electrocution, she fell over, now half-unconscious.

Dragging her body to the bathroom door, the robot hands opened it and were greeted by a smirking Truman. "Should've listened when I saying it wasn't over, big butt." he said, high-fiving one of the metal hands before it continued dragging his sister out of the bathroom.

* * *

20 minutes later, Truman, now finished up getting ready for the day, whistled as he exited the bathroom… annnd was met with the smashed up remains of his helmet hitting him in the face and knocking him over in the hallway. "Oooww…" he groaned, rubbing at his face.

Before he could pick himself up, Tuesday, still missing her pajama bottoms since they were still in the bathroom but now wearing a pair of red granny panties, hauled him off of the floor by the back of his briefs.

"GYEEP!" he squeaked as cotton invaded his buttocks for the second time that day.

Holding him up as he squirmed in his dangling wedgie, she narrowed her eyes and said, "You know, if you were half as smart as you think you are, you'd have seen this coming."

Being his usual defiant self, his response was, "Urgh, what? That you'd be sore about getting those fat buns of yours- GHACK!" She cut him off by flinging him out like a Yoyo, adding about five more inches to his tighty whities before yanking him back in. "GYOOOWWW!"

Momentum pulled him back behind her but not for long.

As if he were a blade on a fan, she spun him circularly around her fist by his underwear. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOWWWWOOOWWWW!" he screamed as his briefs dug further and further into his butt every second. When she stopped, whipping him outward by his now rope-like underwear, the boy's face was a mask of pain.

Grabbing him by his hair, she then wrapped his underwear his arms first, knotting the fabric tightly to bind them at his sides, and then his legs as well. "There," she said, dropping him onto the ground and heading into the bathroom for her morning shower, "that should keep you from giving me any more trouble."

Wriggling on the ground in his wedgie bindings, Truman began making an awkward crawl back to his room so he could free himself and prepare for revenge.

* * *

"Have a nice day at school, kids." Mr. X said, giving his kids (who were now dressed in their normal attire) a smile. "I'll be joining your mother in the combat room's new back-to back course."

"So, just fighting as a team like normal then?" Tuesday asked, not noticing as Truman inched closer to her back.

"Nope." their father replied before explaining, "We will be fighting with our backs literally tied together. The newest Spy Manual says that becoming physically attached to your partners and placed in life threatening situations is becoming an increasingly common occurrence and recommends training for it. So, I thought of this and your mother said it sounded fun."

"Honey!" Mrs. X called from armory, distracting Tuesday and her father enough that Truman was easily able to jump up and drop a metal orb about as big as his fist into Tuesday's backpack without either of them noticing. "Do you remember where I put the new heavy laser?"

"It should be between the old one and your favorite swords!" Mr. X called back while heading over to help her look.

* * *

At school Tuesday greeted her friends… Eh, okay, not her friends (except for one of them). They were given $50 to have a sleepover with her once (one that they can barely remember anything from after getting gassed to keep them ignorant about the X's being spies) and now they made it habit to interact with her here and there in case such an offer was going to be made again.

Still better than nothing in Tuesday's opinion.

"Hi, girls." she greeted, putting on a smile.

The first of said girls was Annasthesia Montijo. With short black hair and pale skin, she matched her natural gothic exterior by wearing a black leather skirt coming down to her knees and a black t-shirt that had a skull emblem on the chest. "Hey." she said, tone lacking energy. that was normal for her though.

"Hey, Thursday." Skipper Swenson, a girl with blonde hair flowing down past her past her shoulders and who wore a long-sleeved grass green shirt with a yellow in the center and jeans that were a brighter shade of green, said.

Skipper winced and let out a small 'ow' as she was given a light elbow to the side by Kimla Meeks, an orange-hair girl with freckles and large square glasses and kept her hair in tight buns on both sides of her head. A huge fan of sci-fi, she wore a burgundy dress (designed to resemble a robe) with a yellow collar, V symbol over her left breast, and a tight yellow belt in the middle that helped emphasize the curves of her hips. "Her name's Tuesday, Skipper." And in addition to having a little bit of a gap between her top front teeth, she was also on much better terms with Tuesday than the other two.

"Thanks, Kimla." the green-haired girl said. Before any of them could say more though, the orb in Tuesday's backpack began beeping.

Looking a bit more alert now, Annasthesia began asking, "Does anyone hear a-"

***ZZZZRRRRRR***

Electrical energy, bright and zapping across the girls' clothes while giving them all a brief shock, surged out of Tuesday's backpack. As the girls were zapped and convulsing, all of the clothing they had exposed and visible (pants, skirts, tights, tops, etc.) began turning to ashes.

Kimla was left in her red C cup bra that had a large yellow V on each cup and black panties decorated with little stars and spaceships, her shapely body (normally concealed by the bagginess of her wardrobe) now nice and exposed.

Skipper was now only clothed by the tight yellow thong and matching push up bra on her skinny body.

Annasthesia, meanwhile, now had her black bra and panties exposed, leaving the skulls on her bras' B cups and the random bones decorating her panties nice and visible.

And last but not least, Tuesday once more had her red granny panties exposed and now her matching B cup bra was out in the open as well.

As the energy began dispersing and the shocks stopped (and he girls stopped convulsing) they looked down at their exposed bodies then up at the other students staring at them in the school's main hallway. Their reactions were…

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" shrieking as they attempted to cover themselves, the girls' faces began glowing red as the other students erupted into a chorus of laughter.

As if this weren't enough, the electrical energy that had disintegrated their clothes had latched onto thee elastics of their panties when it had disintegrated their clothes. And its effects on elastic were quite different from what it did to the other fabrics.

Sparking like static, it caused the waistbands to rise up violently, wedgieing all three girls at once. "EEEYYAAHH!" As they hunched over, the sparks of electricity pulled the elastic toward the nearest pieces of decently sized metal.

In this case, the lockers.

"AAAHHHHOOOWWWWW!" they cried out as they were dragged back from the right side of the hallway to the row of lockers against the left side. "GAAAHHHH!" The four of them stuck and unable to move away from their current position, they squirmed and tried to cover themselves.

As the other students laughed, a spy fly belonging to a certain short boy with orange hair and buck teeth recorded the humiliating (and hilarious) ordeal for the boy.

* * *

After Tuesday and her friends had gotten free from the lockers, they'd fled to the girls' locker room and changed in to their gym uniforms, tight red shorts stopping a few inches above their knees and grey t-shirts.

While her friends had been baffled and confused as to what happened in the hallway, Tuesday knew exactly what had happened. "I can't believe you!" Which is why, upon getting home, she immediately began chasing her brother.

"You can't prove I did anything!" he shouted back, flipping back away from a grab she attempted and running.

"Don't need to prove anything to punish you though!" Tuesday fiercely pursed him though the living room as the boy leapt onto the couch.

Quickly reaching a hand into the couch cushions, he felt a smirk coming on as his fingers touched a curled around a cylindrical gadget hidden in the piece of furniture. That smirk quickly turned into a grimace though, as his stop gave Tuesday enough time to grab onto the exposed waistband coming of his shorts and lift him off of the couch with a wedgie. "AHHOWWW!"

"Got you now, shrimp."

Still grasping the cylindrical device from the couch, he tapped a button on it. "That's what you think." Grabby little claws popped out of the end of the cylinder and, as Truman shot his arm back and pressed another button, the end bit was launched off on a steel cable like a grappling hook over Tuesday's head.

Arcing over her and going down to where her already stretched a bit from earlier granny panties were sticking out of her gym shorts, the claws on it grabbed her underwear. At the press of another button, the cable began retracting hard and fast, pulling her panties back in the process and painfully wedging them into her crack. "EEEEYYOOWWWW!"

The pull sent Tuesday falling forward, her and Truman landing on the couch. Pinning Truman on the landing, Tuesday pulled hard on his briefs, digging them in tightly. "AAGGHHH! Quit pulling my underwear!" he shouted, pressing down on the retract button for the cable while also just outright tugging on it.

"EEEEEEE!" Tuesday's panties were flossed hard against her crack, chafing it and causing her left eye to briefly twitch. "You quit!"

As the two of them refused to quit and continued yanking on each other's underwear, the television screen turned red as Home Base watched them, the British-sounding artificial intelligence commenting, **"How these two are ever able to save the world, I'll never know."**


	4. Forced Cooperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After the events in my story The X's: Retaliation, Mr. and Mrs. X try and push their children towards being less hostile to each other.
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The X's.

** Forced Cooperation **

"So, can somebody tell me how this all happened?" Mr. X (also, if only rarely, known as Tucker) asked.

"Truman's the one who set off a dangerous weapon on me IN PUBLIC!" Tuesday X shouted in her defense as she and her brother sat on the couch in the living, both of their parents standing before them with stern expressions.

"You don't know I did that!" Truman argued. "And even if I did, that shock was WAY below lethal or even damaging levels!"

"Oh, but no excuse for setting it off IN PUBLIC at the possible risk of exposing us as spies!" Tuesday argued back, leaning down and getting in her brother's face.

"Don't need one, because I didn't do it!" Truman claimed, lying through his buck teeth and standing up on the couch to get in his big sister's face.

"Still waiting for an actual answer!" Mr. X yelled, his voice cutting through their bickering and making them go silent.

Rubbing her temples, Mrs. X (sometimes, but not very often if ever, known as Trudy) said, "Look, kids, just start at the beginning."

"The beginning," Tuesday explained, "was Truman deciding to sic a wedgie helmet on me while I was in the bathroom."

"Nuhuh! It started when Tuesday wedgied me in the hallway BEFORE that!" Truman countered. "Which was totally unprovoked by the way."

"Oh, yeah, and my friends at school had totally provoked YOU when you stripped and wedgied all of us." Tuesday replied, sarcasm thick in her voice as she glared at her brother.

"No, but that was only supposed to zaaaa- Uh, I mean uuhhh…" Using the element of surprise and their more level height while on the couch to his advantage, Truman quickly shoved both of his hands down the front of Tuesday's checkered skirt, grabbed onto her red granny panties, and yanked them up while yelling, "Wedgie!"

"NYYYYRRRRRR!" Tuesday grunted and squeaked, biting her bottom lip as her panties dug into and chafed against her groin. However, as Truman hiked her underwear up to her chest on the second tug, he also was in the perfect position for her to stick one of her own hands down the back of his pants and grab onto his tighty whities.

Doing just that, she lifted him off the couch in a dangling wedgie. "AHHOW!" Clenching his buttocks as they were invaded by cotton splitting his crack, Truman tugged hard on Tuesday's panties to swing himself at her and grab onto her head in order to-

"ENOUGH!" Mr. X shouted, causing them to stop and turn their eyes towards him. "Both of you, let go of each other's underwear and go to your rooms right now."

Both offering a short, nervous laugh, the X kids did exactly that, breaking apart and heading to their rooms while awkwardly adjusting their panties and briefs.

Left alone in the living room, Mr. and Mrs. X proceeded to drop themselves onto the couch. "Well, this is just great." Mrs. X muttered sarcastically.

"You can say that again. We really need to get those two working together better." Mr. X said, sounding equal parts frustrated and worried. "They have to be able to stay united out in the field. I mean, what if they were to get physically stuck together. You and I had enough of a challenge just getting through training simulations like that. Those two would be in serious trouble if it ever happens to them during a mission."

It took a second, but Mrs. X's eyes widened as an idea came to her. "Wait a minute, why don't we try that?"

Her husband's face adopted a look a confusion. "Throwing them into a dangerous mission while tied to each other? Honey, I know that sometimes we'll have to let them learns things the hard way, but-"

"Not an actual mission." she said, cutting him off. "We'll just tie them together and stick them in the training room until they can get through a combat simulation successfully like that."

"Well, nothing brings people together like fighting together against their will." Mr. X said before frowning a bit. "Of course, it can also raise tensions to unbearable levels, but we usually reach and recover from those levels every other week. Alright, I'm onboard with this plan!"

Returning the smile that he was now giving her, Mrs. X turned to the TV and said, "Home Base, do you think you can make some adjustments to the course Mr. X and I went through today?"

The TV screen turned red as the house's artificial intelligence responded with, **"Of course, but… why?"**

Let's just say I have something a little unconventional in mind for the kids after their antics today." she said.

* * *

"You want us to what?!" Truman and Tuesday asked simultaneously the next morning during breakfast. Both wore their usual clothes, although Tuesday's spiky hair was now a dark pink color instead of its usual green.

"Fight through a simulation while tied together." Mrs. X said. "My idea."

"Camaraderie, like steel, is best forged in hot fires that force cooperation in order to achieve success." Mr. X explained. "So, if you can both complete the new simulation your mother had Home Base set up last night, then neither of you will be grounded for anything that either of you did yesterday. Sound fair?"

The siblings exchanged glances before Tuesday said, "Maybe if this little shrimp could actually keep up with me when we're fighting."

"Pfft, the only thing I have to worry about is her enormous butt slowing us both down." Truman shot back, earning a growl from his sister.

"Why you-"

"Great, then it's settled." Mr. X said, standing up from the table after finishing is plate. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna head down to the basement. I've got a great idea for a new model train set that I wanna try out."

"Have fun, honey." Mrs. X said to him as he headed out of the kitchen before turning back to her kids. "Alright you two, let's get you set up for this."

As they stood up from the table, Tuesday asked, "So are we going to be doing this with handcuffs or rope or…?"

"Oh no, I'm not making it that easy on two." Mrs. X said, crossing her arms and giving them a look that made the kids gulp. "You two got into trouble with wedgies, and now that's how you're gonna get out of it."

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed, the two of them immediately starting to protest their mother's decision.

She put a stop to that with just one question though, "Would you like the simulation to be fighting me while handcuffed together?" The both shook their heads.

"No, no. Your first idea, definitely the better one." Tuesday said hurriedly.

"Definitely taking the first idea." Truman said just as fast.

"Great." Smiling, Mrs. X cracked her knuckles as she got behind her daughter. Sticking both hands down the back of Tuesday's skirt, the redheaded woman grabbed onto the purple granny panties hidden beneath and pulled them up and out into the open.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" Tuesday hunched over in agony as her panties went all the way up her back, another quick and painful tug adding several more inches to the cotton. "OOOWWWWW!"

Truman snickered at the sight before his mother reached a hand don into the back of his shorts and grabbed onto the plain white briefs he was wearing. A single pull had his underwear invading deep into his crack and rising up to his head as he was lifted off of his feet. "GYYOOOOWOWWW!" His mother then gave his tighty whities a few bounces to stretch them even further. "OowowowOWOWWW!"

Her children's underwear now looking long enough, Mrs. X proceeded to tie the back of Truman's briefs onto the back of Tuesday's panties with a nice, tight knot. Once done, she held the joined fabrics in one hand, examining the knot. "Alright, looks good. Now for one quick little test."

Pulling back to test the knot's strength, she wedged her kids' underwear deeper into their buttocks. "AHHHOWWW!"

"Yep, feels nice and secure." she said, letting the fabric go and watching as it tried and failed to retract back against her kids' butts. "Alright, the new simulation is ready for the both of you. I'll come check to see how you're doing after I give Rex a bath." The pup in question looked up from his bowl of dog food in alarm. "By which I mean that I'm going to make sure that the dog doesn't run and Home Base is going to clean him."

 **"Wonderful."** the house's AI replied with sarcasm and a total lack of enthusiasm, a monitor descending into the kitchen.

"So, you two have fun in the simulator." she said, going off in pursuit of Rex as the puppy tried to make a run for it.

The siblings, now alone in the kitchen, exchanged glares at each other. "I blame you for this." Tuesday muttered before marching forward to get their little trial by fire over with.

"Well I- Ow!" Truman was cut off as his sister's march forward dragged him behind her by his briefs, chafing his crack a little more while making him stumble over. "Quit pulling me!" he shouted, grabbing their joined underwear by the knot and tugging to stop her.

"GahOW! You quit it!" she yelled back.

Great start they were off to.

* * *

They got off to a better start once inside the red-tinted combat room.

Staying back to back (and just close enough to not feel any tugging on their underwear) with green blasters in their hands, Truman and Tuesday didn't have too much trouble shooting down their mechanical ninja opponents at first. Then two aerial drones entered the fray.

They flew straight at Tuesday, firing a pair of beams that she easily ducked under and curved herself to the side to avoid. A shot from her blaster blew up the drone on her right. As the one on the left started getting too close to her, Tuesday instinctively started a spin kick to knock it away.

And that was the first mistake.

Oh, her stiletto boot hit the drone just fine and sent it crashing to the ground. However, her spin also pulled Truman by their combined underwear. OWWW!" they both exclaimed at the feeling of their underwear being tighter and Tuesday's high heel caught on the boy's half of their wedgie.

The result was him being dragged along with her kick, momentum managing to send him forward before their knotted underwear was pulled taught and Tuesday was dragged to the ground with him, both kids groaning in discomfort.

"Uugghh, WHY would you to that?" Truman asked.

Tuesday's response was an indignant, "Shut up!"

As the pair began bickering, they were unaware of the combat bots beginning to extend metal flyswatters out of their right arms. Electrified metal flyswatters. They did notice when the bots tackled them and pinned them down though.

"Uuuhh, Tuesday, are those-" * **THWACK! ZZZAAAP*** "AAAAGGGHHHOOOWWW!" Truman cried out as one of the robots swatted and zapped his butt.

"Haha-" * **THWACK! ZZZAAAP*** "OOOOWWWWIIIEEE!" Tuesday's laughter was interrupted as her backside received a swat and zap of its own.

* **THWACK! ZZZAAAP*** * **THWACK! ZZZAAAP*** * **THWACK! ZZZAAAP*** * **THWACK! ZZZAAAP*** * **THWACK! ZZZAAAP*** * **THWACK! ZZZAAAP*** * **THWACK! ZZZAAAP*** * **THWACK! ZZZAAAP*** * **THWACK! ZZZAAAP***

Voices high and loud, the X kids were soon squealing and shrieking at max volume as the bots rained electrified swat after electrified swat down on their butts. The repeated zaps fried away the seat of Truman's pants and the back Tuesday's skirt, exposing their wedgied and now red rumps.

In a desperate move, Truman activated the jetpack beneath his shirt, rockets and x-shaped wings tearing through the fabric before propelling him up as the thrusters kicked on at full blast. Launching out of the grasps of the robots, Truman was flying away… for about 2 seconds.

"AAAGGGHHHH!" Since Tuesday was still pinned down on the ground, Truman was stopped about seven up, underwear digging into his crack brutally as he was forced into a sideways arc as a result of being anchored to his sister. "AAAHHHH!"

"YOOOOWWWWIIIIEEEEE!" Her own panties being lifted up by the force from the rockets, Tuesday received just as painful a wedgie as her backside was lifted up before Truman's arced path dragged her off to the side. After rolling on the ground and landing beside her brother on the floor, Tuesday groaned, "Great… idea… What next, are you going to attack me for them?"

Wincing from the feeling of cotton wedged tightly between his butt cheeks, Truman shot back, "That would've worked if your fat butt wasn't weighing me down!" He punctuated that exclamation by slapping her already sore rear end.

"OW!" Tuesday's smooth, round butt cheeks, already stinging from the swats, practically screamed with pain from the slap her brother gave them and wobbled from the impact.

And once again, their bickering gave the robots all the time they needed to strike.

One of the ninja-like machines, this one being larger than the others, leapt at them and grabbed onto their connected underwear at the knot.

"Uhoh…" the kids uttered before grunting in pain as they were lifted off of the ground with a wedgie. As if they were bolas, the robot began spinning Tuesday and Truman overhead by their underwear. "AAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOWWWWIIIIEEEE!" they screamed as their cracks were devastated.

In a to take down the large bot. Tuesday managed to take out one of her explosive red earning, activating it and tossing the piece of jewelry upward. Soon falling down while the kids screamed, the earring landed at the robot's feet and exploded, destroyed the bottom half of it.

Upon it letting go of their underwear, the siblings started to go flying in opposite directions only to get pulled right back to each other by the stretchy fabric. "Uuuuggghh…"

"Oooowwww…" Tuesday whimpered out.

As the other robots started to close in, Truman noticed them and shouted, "Shoe canons, activate!" His footwear morphed, changing into laser pistols which he promptly blasted the two closes robot with as Tuesday stood up.

Kicking his legs up and pushing on the floor with his hands, Truman leapt up and landed on his sister's shoulders, confusing her. "What are you-"

"This has GOT to work better than just standing back to back." he said, aiming a foot outward and blasting another robot.

Leaping back to get herself and her brother away from an electrified swatter one swung at them before kicking the thing in the face, Tuesday gave a smile. "Finally, you have a good idea."

* * *

15 minutes later, Truman and Tuesday were panting in exhaustion while surrounded by destroyed robots. Sweaty and tired, they were just hoping that they could handle whatever would come at them next.

And what came next was a single throwing star that cut through the knot tying their underwear together before embedding itself in the floor. The kids turned, expecting a robot and being surprised by the sight of their mother offering them a wide smile and starting to clap enthusiastically. "Well done, kids!"

"You mean it's over now?" Tuesday asked hopefully as Truman hopped off of her back.

"Well, technically it should have been over five minutes ago but it took longer to get Rex clean than I thought it would." she explained, getting annoyed looks from her kids before saying, "So with the extra time that bought you two had to finish, yeah, you finished the course. Which means you're not grounded and free to go and enjoy the rest of the day."

"Finally!" Her gait awkward from all the chafing she had gotten, Tuesday began exiting the simulation room with Truman following behind, both kids grumbling to themselves.

Mrs. X chuckled to herself as she watched her kids exit the training simulator. As she did, she failed to notice one of then ninja bots, missing a leg but still mostly functional, getting up behind her. Her lack of awareness gave the machine the opportunity to reach its metal hands down the back of her tight grey pants, grab onto her light pink granny panties, and PULL!

"AAAGGGHHH! DUURRGGHHH!" Mrs. X. hunched over, grunting in pain as her panties were stretched all the way up her back and then over the top of her head, finally stopping as her waistband was snapped against her forehead.

As her lean and muscular twitched body in pain, the robot extended an electrified metal flyswatter out of its right hand and smacked her large and round rump with it.

"EEEYOOWWW!" Reflexively, she spun herself around and kicked out its one leg. As it fell, the bot reached out a hand and grabbed onto her grey pants, pulling them down as it tried to pull itself up.

Ignoring the exposure of her long, toned leg and her equally toned, extra large buttocks that was clenching up around the panties wedged between them, she stomped her right foot down on the machine's head, her high heel impaling the robot through the eye.

Pulling her pants up, having trouble getting them up past her rump while walking, and struggling to pry her panties off of her forehead, she grumbled some angry words about "overly durable training bots" while exiting the combat simulator.


End file.
